cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharp
Sharp is a striking, pale, sand colored she-wolf with a shreded ear, jagged scratches, a missing patch of fur on the back of her neck, darker stripes, a lighter chest and underbelly, and unusual violet eyes. Personality During her first appearance in "Those Lost" Sharp seemed friendly and overall happy. In "Back to haunt", she stated she never believed her sister about the spirits who resided in Moon Cliff. Suggesting she wasn't as whimsical as her sister. In "Back to haunt" and following episodes Sharp was cold, cunning and confident. It has been stated this started when she had an abusive mate, who tore her ear. She finally snapped, killed her mate and began working her way to become alpha. Since males are normally the alphas of packs, she had to deal with a lot of prestigious. In order to keep her rank she had to become the cruel, strict alpha she is today. History Times Change Sharp is first seen with her sister, Flutter. They are out hunting rabbits when Flutter pounces on Fang by mistake, and they get into a conversation. When Fang hears his mother calling him, Sharp suggests they meet up again, and both Fang and Flutter agree. Coming Togethers Although she does not have a speaking role, she is seen among the group of wolves gathering in The Pack of Night's territory. When Marra explains how Bone was visiting all the packs, she is seen speaking with Bone. Back To Haunt She appears on Moon Cliff with Fang. Sharp reminds Fang that Flutter used to always "comfort the lonely spirits" in the cliffs. She states she never believed it, but that they were both there. Romance Is Boring She is seen by Midnight standing next to Fang when they return to Fang's home. Midnight asks who she is with a bit of jealousy, and Fang introduces Midnight to Sharp as the alpha of the Pack of Falling Stars. Not convinced by this, she disbelievingly asks Fang who the real alpha is. Before Fang can respond, Sharp cuts in, curtly informing her that no male in her pack is as powerful as she is and that she's the only alpha. At the end, she also adds that she doesn't like Midnight speaking about her in third person when she is already in the room. Midnight retorts, telling Sharp that she certainly is gross looking enough to be a male, also saying that she doesn't enjoy being spoken to like a pup. This causes the older wolf to sneer, arguing that Midnight IS just a pup and demands Fang to tell her who Midnight is. Fang, not wanting to tell Sharp that Midnight is his future mate, diverts his gaze and responds with 'she's no one'. This causes Midnight to state that she is next in line for alpha female and challenginly growls that Sharp should state any issues with her to her face, Sharp quickly tells Midnight off, saying that Midnight was just a whore only looking for power and that Fang was buying into it because she reminded him of Flutter. Shocked, and obviously hurt by this, Midnight threatens to kill Sharp if she says anything more, but Sharp blows it off, saying that she'd love to see Midnight try. When Bone returns, Fang ends up shooing both of them away to speak with him. Trivia * It has been revealed that Sharp once had a mate when a fan asked how Sharp's ear was torn. Tribble answered saying: "Former abusive mate. He tore her ear, she killed him and went slightly insane with aggression and hatred towards everything." * Tribble revealed Sharp will not die at the end of the Cow of the Wild series. * There may be a possible afair with her beta Jet. Family Members Mate: Unnamed : Deceased Sister: Flutter : Brother-in-Law : Fang : Niece: Alari : Tree Gallery What happened to YOU.png|Sharp as alpha wolf Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wolves Category:Female Wolves Category:Protagonist Category:Pack of Falling Stars Members Category:Times Change Characters Category:Coming Togethers Characters Category:Back To Haunt Characters Category:Romance Is Boring Characters Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Mates Category:The Meeting Characters